Zoffy
Zoffy is a captain of the Space Garrison and the leader of the Ultra Brothers. History Zoffy was a high ranking member of the Space Garrison, being promoted to captain some time after the Great Ultra War. Zoffy first appeared on Earth following Ultraman's defeat at the hands of Zetton. It was revealed Zoffy was Ultraman's superior and he healed Ultraman of his injuries before the two returned to the Land of Light. Zoffy would not appear again until Ultraman Ace's time on Earth, in which he helped the Ultra, doing the same with Ultraman Taro later. All of his other appearances on Earth were alongside the Ultra Brothers, until Ultraman Mebius's time on Earth, when Zoffy appeared and aided Mebius in defeating Alien Empera. Afterwords he returned to the Land of Light, where he remained for years save a few missions on behalf of the Space Garrison. When the Space Garrison sought to improve relations with Earth, Zoffy was among the first to make the trip to the planet, making periodic returns to the Land of Light to report on the going ons of Earth, and occasionally facing the forces of evil or helping other Ultras. Abilities * Ultra Magic Ray (ウルトラマジックレイ Urutora Majikku Rei?): Used to make water evaporate. It first appeared in Episode 35 of Ace when Ace had a hard to fight Dreamgillas in water. Weapons * Beta Capsule (ベーターカプセル Bētā Kapuseru?): Similar to Ultraman's, Zoffy used this device to separate Shin Hayata and Ultraman after their defeat at the hands of Zetton so that the latter could receive medical attention back home. * Ultra Converter (ウルトラコンバーター Urutora Konbātā?): Given to Ultraman Ace to restore his power, which was almost depleted when he was trapped underground by Gironman. It is an arm bracelet that restores the power of the being equipped with it as long as it's equipped. Techniques Special * M87 Ray (M87光線 Emu Hachi-juu Nana Kōsen?): One of Zoffy's finisher beams, shot with his left/right hand and other arm extended. It's said to be the most powerful beam in the universe. Can destroys monsters in one shot. ** M87 Ray B (M87光線ビー Emu Hachi-juu Nana Kōsen Bī?): Zoffy's "L" style version of the M87 beam. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * Z-Ray (Z光線 Zetto Kōsen?): Zoffy can fire a lightning beam from his fingertips. Very powerful, and will electrocute foes on impact. * Zoffy Slash (ゾフィースラッシュ Zofī Surasshu?): Zoffy's version of the Ultra Slash, identical to Ultraman's, which can slice through monsters with ease. * Ultra Frost (ウルトラフロスト Urutora Furosuto?): Zoffy can emit a mist from his clasped hands that can freeze monsters. Used to preserve Taro's body to take back home so he could be revived. Zoffy usually shouts "Ultra Frost" before firing it. * Ultra Twinkle Way (ウルトラトゥインクルウェイ Urutora Tuinkuru Uei?): A road of light that transports objects in space. Used to transport the body of Ultraman Taro, who had been killed by Birdon. * Teleportation (テレポーテーション Terepōtēshon?): Zoffy once teleported Yuko Minami to the dimension to which Seiji Hokuto had been taken, allowing the two to form Ultraman Ace, so that Ace was able to fight Yapool. * Ultra Cross Guard (ウルトラクロスガード Urutora Kurosu Gādo?): Crossed arms that block attacks, used in Ultraman ZOFFY: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army. * Ultra Charge (ウルトラチャージ Urutora Chāji?): Used by Zoffy and the other Ultra brothers in planet Golgotha, to charge Ace and help him defeat Ace killer. * Red Light (レッドライト Reddo Raito?): Zoffy performs the Body Windmill with Ultraseven and Ultraman. All three join hands to creat a red beam. Used to slow down Beatstar's planet ship. * Energy Charge (エネルギーチャージ Enerugī Chāji?): Zoffy, Jack, Seven and Ultraman stand in a circle, hold their hands and give energy to others. First used to charge Ace to full power to go to Earth and fight Bararas. Physical * Extraordinary Jumper: Like Ultraman, Zoffy is able to jump to great heights. * Zoffy Chop (ゾフィーチョップ Zofī Choppu?): A chop that dishes out a great deal of damage * Zoffy Kick (ゾフィーキック Zofī Kikku?): A general term for Zoffy's kicks. Used a flying kick against Gran King and a bicyle kick against Belial. Other Media * Specium Ray (スペシウム光線 Supeshiumu Kōsen?): Used in the Ultra Star Shine cartoon. * M87 Light Sword (M87光剣 Emu Hachi-juu Nana Kōken?): A sword created the same stance as the M87 beam, it is the beam in sword form. Used in the Battle of Zoffy cartoon. * Plasma Emission (プラズマ発光 Purazuma Hakkō?): A charge while the energy is covered in plasma energy. Used while wielding a big sword. Used in the Battle of Zoffy cartoon. * Ultra Big (ウルトラビッグ Urutora Biggu?): Zoffy become larger than his usual height. Used in the Battle of Zoffy cartoon. * Ultra Guillotine (ウルトラギロチン Urutora Girochin?), Storium Ray (ストリウム光線 Sutoriumu Kōsen?), Fog Ray (フォッグ光線 Foggu Kōsen?), Attack Ray (アタック光線 Atakku Kōsen?): Including the Specium Ray, Zoffy can use the attacks of the other Ultra Brothers. Used in the Battle of Zoffy cartoon. * Freezer Ray (フリーザー光線 Furīzā Kōsen?): Stronger than the Ultra Freezer, is a beam. Used in the Battle of Zoffy cartoon. * Freezer Ball (フリーザーボール Furīzā Bōru?): A ball made using the Ultra Freezer, it is kicked towards the monster. The target is frozen and shatters upon impact. Used in the Battle of Zoffy cartoon. * Rainbow Ray (レインボー光線 Reinbō Kōsen?): Zoffy shoots a ray at seven different targets, switching their appearances. Used in the Battle of Zoffy cartoon. Trivia * Zoffy is one of few high-ranking Space Garrison officers to visit Earth. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Space Garrison members Category:Dudes Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Military Leaders Category:Land of Light residents